Into the Demon's Eyes
by Into my Darkness
Summary: ... Naruto is going to die and that is his wish. But what about his friends? Will they allow him to die just like that? Why is everything so confusing?


**--_INTO MY DARKNESS--  
_**

**_PLEASE READ!!_****A/N: **_I know there are mistakes in here! But I don't have a beta and english is not my main language. This story, well, I have no idea yet but if you want this to be yaoi, tell me or if you don't want yaoi, tell me. if i have reviews that says they want yaoi more, this story will be yaoi but if i have more reviews that says you want no yaoi, no yaoi in this story! And if no one votes or there's a tie, i'll do something that all yaoi lovers and yaoi haters will read!_

_I know this chapter is a bit short, but I write a lot bigger than typing._

--enjoy--

* * *

**Into the Demon's Eyes:**

**Chpt One**

Tsunade narrowed her eyes darkly at the blonde ANBU. Her legs were crossed and her hands were on her chin. She didn't break a smile or a glint of happiness.

The blonde ANBU scratched his head and bent one of his knee. He said, "I'm serious, Tsunade-sama, I'll take that mission and finish in two days. That'll be okay, right? That way, no one has to know about it..."

Tsunade glared and growled, "You will not. I've put Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji onto this mission already and they will be leaving tomrrow morning. Besides, you just came from a mission and your other teammates are coming back tomorrow, don't you want to see them? I'm sure they will surely notice that you begged to take another mission just so that you won't have to face them."

The blonde ANBU tensed and shrugged. He turned to his side and said, "Fine. Talking to you more won't help me at all, anyway. You're too mean and don't even think about me, Baa-chan."

Tsunade signed and a vein poped up on her forehead. She glared at the blonde ANBU and said, "Naruto, you'll be taking gate duty with them starting tomorrow at six PM." She pointed a finger at him. "YOU WILL NOT SKIP OUT ON THIS ONE UNTIL YOU WORK THINGS OUT WITH THEM!!"

Naruto touched his mask and took it off, slowly. He stared at Tsunade was a blink face and said, "Aa, but Tsunade-sama, I can't promise you that it'll work out completely. Ever since they have found out, they have been pissed off at me ever since."

"I don't blame them, Naruto. It's your own fault that it turned out this way so it's your job to fix it. Besides, I'm sure they'll be happy to work out with you."

Naruto's mask disappeared from his hand and he said, "Hai." He glanced at her. "I'm going now, Baa-chan."

Tsunade took out a smoke and said, "Don't do anything that'll hurt you for today, Naruto. I need you well when you do you gate duty. The nights are getting dangerous and since you can see in the dark very well, I trust you more to protect Konoha at night time." She light the smoke. "And plus, when you work with the boys that you've gotten, you guys are very good."

Naruto stared at her and signed.

"Hai, hai."

He walked out the door as Tsunade proofed out the smoke from her mouth. She smiled to herself and said, "Nothing's as good as you, my dear smoke."

* * *

Naruto signed deeply and sat on the end of his bed. He rubbed his eyelids and mumbled, "I get a bad feeling about his..."

**_"Well duh, you're the one who caused this misunderstanding."_**

Naruto laid back and said, "How many times had I said it? It is not my fault. You're the one who told them, Kyuu. Stop blameing it on me."

**_"Heh. I only did it because you wouldn't. Besides that, it is your fault."_**

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the plain ceiling. he narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do think they can do it?"

**_"...How should I know? You were the one who choose them."_**

Naruto sat up quickly and looked out the window. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you want, Gaara? And when did you get here?"

Gaara stepped into the room and said, "I got here two hours ago." He stared at Naruto. "Were you talking to Kyuubi?"

"Yeah..."

Gaara touched Naruto's forehead and said, "I see..."

Naruto signed and said, "It looks like I'm the only one who can't see or hear it."

Gaara looked down at Naruto and said, "It didn't say anything bad. It just keeps talking about--" He frowned. "He keeps talking about the same things."

**_"Che. That sure is true. Naruto, I wish we can trade places."_**

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Too bad than."

Gaara walked toward the table that was filled with papers. He smirked and said, "I see you've been writing to him."

"Duh." Naruto stood up and asked, "So, what does it talk about that makes you guys angry?"

Gaara stared at Naruto for a bit and said, "Their all about the same stuff."

**_"Hell yeah. Man, Naruto, when he's not in the mood to take over your body completely, he's a preverted freak that always talks about how much he wants to do-- OI! STOP TALKING!! AGRH! SHUT THE HELL UP!!"_**

Naruto blinked and glanced at Gaara.

Gaara signed and said, "It talks about how it's going to rape, you know that demons gets horny a lot because of their heats moments."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!? WITH MY BODY!!"

"I guess so."

Naruto sweatdropped and tighten his fist.

Gaara blinked.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and yelled, "LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!!"

**_"You keep telling it that. But it won't listen to you at all. It'll only listen to Satou-- GOD! FINE, DAWNIT! I WON'T SAY HIS NAME THAN! Man, fucken bastard..."_**

"What...?"

**_"Nothing. So... when are they getting back?"_**

"...Uh... I forgot?"

Gaara stacked the papers in four stacks and said, "They'll be here about tomorrow."

**_"They are working together?"_**

"No. They are just equal matched in strength and all that." Gaara replied. "Naruto, I'll like to talk to you later. I have a meeting with Tsunade within twenty minutes."

"Hai."

Naruto took the cloak from his bed and said, "I'm going out. If she ask, tell her that I'll be back soon."

Gaara nodded, not asking any questions. He walked over to the door and said, "Don't hurt yourself."

"Tsh. Why are you guys telling me that?" Naruto asked as he wrapped the cloak around himself. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Heh." Gaara opened the door and said, "See you."

"YEP!"

When the door closed, Naruto put his mask on and walked over to the door to lock it. He turned and jumped out the window. He landed on the next building's roof, lightly, and disappeared quickly. Everything went burrly as Naruto ran and jumped, geting futher away from his apartment.

**_"We're going to train?"_**

Naruto grinned and said, "Duh. We can't have you being weak, Kyuu."

**_"HEY!"_**

"What?"

**_"That was very rude, Naruto. I am the great Kitsune!"_**

'Like I care?'

**_"YOU SHOULD!"_**

* * *

"AGRH!"

The figure stepped on the man's left shoulder and growled, "Who sent you, bastard? Or do you just want to die at slow death?"

"Agrh... cough, cough." The man's mouth were covered in his blood and his hands were tied behind his back. His knees were bloodly and his clothes were dirty and looked as if it was burnt. He glared up at the figure that was covered in darkness and growled, "I will never tell you--"

"AAAAHHHHGGGRRRRRRHHHHAAHH!" A sword was thrusted into his right shoulder, blood came out fast and the man felt death near. His breathing was starting to get heavy and rusting.

The figure bent down and hissed, "I'll find out even if you don't tell me and either way, you will die a slow painful death." He pushed the sword in deeper and pulled it out. He watched as the man fall to the ground with nothing but cold dark violet eyes.

The figure turned away and started to walk away, not looking back at all. The dark violet eyes stared straight toward ahead and wrapped the blood away from his sword. He put it back on it's rightful place.

'Your man are all weaklings.'

He walked deeper into the forest as the man behind him was dieing at a very slowly rate.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please review, any suggestions are welcome!  
And don't forget to vote if you want yaoi or not. if you don't mind either way (like me) than just say so._

The story can just be no romance if you perfer that (to tell you the truth, this story will might be better off with no romance. it can just be like shonen-ai).

_But i might just do that._

_Review!_


End file.
